True Friendship
by A11y50n
Summary: Kurt notices that Jane has been acting differently and when he finds out why, he's not happy.


**A/N: I have recently discovered Say Yes to the Dress and Say Yes to the Dress: Bridesmaids. I was shocked recently when I saw an episode of the latter and a bridesmaid had a budget of $200 for a dress and the bride (who is supposed to be a good friend) totally ignored this and fell in love with a dress that would cost each bridesmaid $375. I always thought it's the people that matter but apparently the dress is more important. By the way both the bride and bridesmaid were single parents maybe now that the bride isn't single anymore she forgot how hard it was to budget but I was still disgusted. Anyway, this came to me. It is a one shot but you never know I may add a story or two if I have any inspiration in the future.**

True Friendship

"JANE! YOU MADE IT!" screamed Sarah as she ran to Jane to hug her

"I didn't want to miss your big day."

Jane accepted the heartfelt hug. She was conscious of the fact that everyone was looking at her so she focussed solely on Sarah.

"Sarah, you look AMAZING! Reade is going to be speechless when he sees you!"

Sarah blushed. Jane thought she looked radiant in the wedding gown.

"Thanks, how's Roman?"

"He's…fine."

"Guy's we're ready to start." Said the wedding planner

"Jane, we'll have to catch up later ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Now go and get Reade!"

Sarah smiled, the wedding march had started and the other bridesmaids with their escorts had started down the aisle. Jane was getting ready to walk by herself, she did tell Sarah a few days before that she may not be able to make her wedding as Roman needed her, so she assumed her escort was already standing with Reade as he assumed she wasn't coming. It was literally a last minute decision to come and she was glad she did. She was brought out of her musings when she felt someone at her side. She looked up to find Kurt standing by her with his arm out for her to take. She was too shocked to do anything but take his arm as he handed her a small bouquet of flowers, they were the last couple to walk down the aisle. Sarah followed after a suitable amount of time behind them with Sawyer, who was giving her away.

The ceremony was wonderful. It was two ceremonies in one, a wedding and an adoption. Reade wanted Sawyer to be a part of the day as much as possible. There wasn't a dry eye by the end. The bridesmaids wore long purple strapless dresses and the groomsmen wore matching ties.

The reception was relaxed, everyone had a good time, the food was good, and the speeches were short and sweet. 'Awwwwwwww' was the only thing you could hear after Kurt's heartfelt speech to his sister and his second. Sarah had to hug him after his speech and she didn't want to let go but when she did she shoved his shoulder for making her cry. Kurt shared a 'man hug' with Reade after the assault from Sarah. Jane stayed at her table or at least she wanted to but Kurt wasn't having that, he insisted that she dance with him.

"She looks so happy, they both do!" said Jane as she swayed in Kurt's arms

"I think you mean the three of them do." Kurt said as he indicated his nephew

Kurt spun them around so Jane could see Sawyer happy with his new dad.

"Wow, it was so nice for him to be included in the ceremony."

"Yeah, he'll remember this for the rest of his life. Reade wanted him to be included in every aspect of the wedding, which is why there are three cakes, the wedding one, the groom's one and last but not least Sawyer's one."

They both turned to look at the three cakes on the table just waiting to be cut.

"You know, Sawyer was looking forward to spending a week with us but Reade hated the idea…" Jane looked up at him in shock, she knew Reade loved them and knew Kurt would look after Sawyer "…not because he thought we couldn't take care of him but because how could they leave Sawyer behind if he's just adopted him? So Sarah, Reade and Sawyer are going to have a family vacation then maybe later on Reade will try to take Sarah away on a long weekend for their honeymoon."

Jane had tears in her eyes when Kurt had finished.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to make you cry…"

"I know…" Jane said as she sniffled "…but it's just so sweet, they're lucky that they found each other."

"Yeah, they're lucky."

Jane didn't know how long they danced for they just kept on swaying to the music. They had to stop when it was time for the cake cutting. They watched as Sarah fed the wedding cake Reade who fed a piece to Sawyer who fed a piece to his mom all at the same time, then Reade fed Sarah who fed Sawyer who fed Reade with the groom's cake and then Sawyer fed both his parents at the same time as they fed him.

The team minus the groom were at their table, they were catching up with Jane, and then it was time for Sarah to throw the bouquet. Patterson and Zapata rushed to stand in the right area with all the other single ladies. Kurt gave Jane a look when she stayed right next to him.

"Is there something that you need to tell me?"

Jane looked at him quizzically until he nodded in the direction of the other women. Jane chuckled.

"That's definitely not my thing, although I think Sarah's maid of honour has ideas if she catches it. And those ideas include you judging from the way she is eating you up with her eyes!"

Kurt groaned in frustration.

"You saved me, do you know that?"

At Jane's raised eyebrow Kurt elaborated.

"She's…always had a thing for me and for some reason thinks I feel the same. If you hadn't shown up I was going to be partnered with her and I swear she would have started planning our wedding right there and then."

Jane watched as Kurt shuddered.

"But hasn't she figured out that you don't?"

"What do you think? I always made myself scarce if she came to visit Sarah or I met Sarah away from campus when I went to visit. Even Sarah cringes when she sees the way Amber behaves."

"At least you won't have to see her much after today."

"True."

They carried on talking and didn't take any notice of the bouquet toss, if they did Kurt would have grimaced as Amber caught the flowers and was looking directly at him. Soon after the newlyweds decided to leave, they made the rounds saying goodbye to all their friends and family. Sarah hugged Kurt tight as if she wasn't going to see him again which made him laugh even though there were tears in his eyes as well.

Kurt offered Jane a lift home and even if she wanted to decline, which she didn't, his tone brook no argument. They shared a light conversation throughout the ride to Jane's place. When they arrived Jane turned to look at Kurt and before he could turn off the ignition she said what was on her mind.

"So, I take it that you want to come in?"

"Yes!" said Kurt firmly

Jane gulped at his tone and she knew she was in big trouble; her shoulders slumped as she exited from the SUV, Kurt following closely behind her. Jane unlocked her door and entered, she waited until Kurt closed the door behind him and turned to face her, and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you for buying this dress for me. How long have you known?"

"A while! I would have figured it out even sooner but I was thrown by your text and was licking my wounds so I wasn't really paying attention."

Jane nodded her head solemnly.

"Well, you better come back to my room."

Jane led them to her room, Kurt understood right away why her bedroom was the best place to talk, there was nothing in the living room, no TV, no sofa, no coffee table and no bookcase, the room was empty. A quick glance in the kitchen showed the same thing, it was bereft of any furniture, no table and chairs, no refrigerator and from he could see there were no appliances, no cutlery or plates or anything. He wanted to ask questions but waited until he entered her bedroom, it was hard but thankfully her place wasn't that big. If he thought the rest of the place was bleak, it was nothing compared to her bedroom, the only piece of furniture was literally a sleeping bag that was on the floor. He wanted to shake her for keeping quiet for so long and it was taking all of his composure to keep his hands to himself at that moment. Jane moved to one of the few piles of clothes that were on the floor and picked up a t-shirt and some shorts and then turned her back to him and waited. He just stared at her until she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Can you please unzip me? I'll just change into something more comfortable and then you can lecture me!"

Kurt did as she asked. Jane started to walk to the bathroom but stopped as she reached the bedroom door.

"You may as well get comfortable." Jane said as she indicated the sleeping bag

Kurt sighed and sat down leaning his back against the wall and waited. He didn't have to wait too long, Jane walked back in with the dress in her arms, Kurt watched as she hung it up using the hook of the clothes hanger to hook over the top of the door. He also saw how she lingered over the dress. When she was finished, she came and sat in front of him, this was the Jane he knew the one that always faced things head on, so the last couple of months messed with his mind.

"How did you find out?"

"Well like I said, I would have figured it out sooner but your text threw me. I thought we were on the same page; I was looking forward to our first date and a couple of days before I get the text saying:

'I think we should postpone the date and just wait a while.'

I took it as a rejection and the worse thing was you carried on as normal. The only saving grace is the fact that we never told the team we were going out, that would have been bad when they found out we didn't even make it to the date!" said Kurt heatedly

Jane winced. Before Jane could speak Kurt held his hand up for her to be quiet.

"Then we had those back to back cases and by the time we closed them including their paperwork it was nearly a couple of weeks after our first date, or when it would have been and you seemed happy and I had to accept that you changed your mind about us."

"Kurt, I didn't! I haven't, it's just not a good time for me at the moment. You haven't said how you found out."

"Well to be honest it was just by chance and me hearing a couple of comments that made me think that there was something going on."

"Comments?"

"Yeah, I overheard Zapata and Patterson talking about the fact that you were cutting it fine to get your dress altered and then later on in the day I heard them giving you grief for your peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch, the same thing that you had every day that week already."

Kurt watched as Jane closed her eyes in defeat.

"Then I noticed the following week that there was no jelly in your sandwiches that's even if you had one. It reminded me of when Sarah would buy things for Sawyer, and she would eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for weeks. There was a couple of days when I swear you didn't eat but the others just said that you were in the gym because 'you needed to fit into the dress', I swear, how gullible are Zapata and Patterson? I can't believe they believed that. You don't need to lose any weight!"

"Wait! Is that why your birthday celebration was at your place instead of that new restaurant that you were dying to try?"

"Jane, you're more important than some restaurant. I would rather have my friends and family around me than be by myself in a restaurant; it's the people with you that make a celebration. Besides, if I didn't change it I swear you would have pulled a sickie so you wouldn't have had to come and I didn't want that."

"So the restaurant didn't call to say there was an issue so they had to close for a couple of days?"

"Nope, I told you that so you would accept the invitation to my place with the rest of the team, you would get a decent meal and it would be free."

"I didn't even suspect."

"You weren't supposed to."

Kurt watched as Jane just shook her head.

"I also noticed you would order tap water when we went out for drinks. That team meal we went to before my birthday, you ordered only a starter when you usually have a healthy appetite and it was the cheapest item on the menu. All these things were starting to click in my head. I started to watch you and I noticed you came in even earlier than usual and left later so you could use the showers…" Jane winced again "…you also took a liking to the doughnuts and bagels that are always in the breakroom even though you know that they're stale after a few days, that didn't stop you…"

"Is that why you started to bring in leftovers for me?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I had to think of a way to get you to take some food."

"But you texted to say that you made too much and if I wanted some, I never even realised!"

"That was the whole point! I made out as if I thought Sarah and Sawyer were supposed to eat with me but ate with Reade instead."

"But you cooked huge portions…"

"Yeah; but Sawyer is a growing boy and he eats A LOT!"

"Your portions lasted me two to three meals. Thank you."

Another shrug of the shoulders from Kurt.

"You know I love to cook, it wasn't a chore. I loved it. Now do you want to tell me why you only have $10 in your savings account?"

Jane turned red.

"You didn't ask…"

"Jane, I have picked up one or two things from watching Patterson over the last few years, even I can check the accounts of someone!"

"I don't really know where to start…"

"At the beginning is usually a good place."

"Well, you know after our parents died, Roman and me were placed in the orphanage before being placed with our foster mom?"

Kurt nodded but didn't like where this was heading.

"Well, at least Roman and I got to stay with each other, that was the only positive thing and before you ask why we didn't say anything about Shepard, we were scared that we would be split up if we opened our mouths, so we took it. She was more concerned with the money the state was giving her for 'looking after us' than anything else. I joined the marines as soon as I could and didn't look back. Roman had to stay for a few more years before he could leave. He got involved with a bad crowd and you know how it goes. He barely graduated and went from one dead end job to another. What I didn't know was that Shepard was hitting him up for money on and off. Anyway fast forward a few years and Roman had sorted himself out, in the meantime, I get a call from a lawyer that I've never heard of saying that I've inherited some money, apparently someone from my mom's family was looking for me and Roman, I don't know if that's true or if it was guilt, anyway he left me some money, it was enough to see Roman through college after he took some courses to meet the entry requirements but he would have to work to cover his expenses which he was fine with. Well Shepard found out somehow and she talked Roman out of his last semester's tuition, he's a senior, I couldn't let him waste of all of that hard work so I had nearly enough to cover the tuition and used it and sold a few things to cover the rest, I had my job and I could manage on my salary…"

"But?"

"But Roman had an accident, he broke his leg, he's such a klutz sometimes as a result he was let go from his job…"

"So you had to help him with…"

"With his rent and expenses, hence the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and everything else."

"And Sarah's wedding was happening at the same time which meant more expenses for you."

"Yeah, granted the timing could have been better. I don't begrudge Sarah anything, she should have the wedding of her dreams but with the hen weekend, the bridal shower and the bridesmaid dress plus the gift, it was a little too much…"

"Which is why you were happy to miss the first day of the hen weekend and said you were too tired to go for the rest after the case was wrapped up? You must have been so happy that a case came up a couple of days before?"

"I was, not that I wanted something bad to happen to somebody but it was a godsend. I know Patterson and Zapata had a great time though!"

"You deliberately didn't pay for the dress…"

"I couldn't afford it and I didn't know how to tell Sarah…or you so I thought it would be better if I just didn't attend the wedding. How did you know I was still in New York?"

"I knew there was no way that you would miss Sarah's big day, she thinks of you as a sister, so I got your dress and had it sent over and hoped for the best!"

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Well, you're going to come and stay with me…"

"Kurt…"

"Jane, I have a spare room now, Sarah and Sawyer moved the rest of their stuff out of their room earlier in the week, if you were around, I would have told you so you would have been able to move in…"

"But…"

"Jane, that room is yours for as long as you need or want it. It is rent free. You can give this place up if you want or you can sublet it, it's up to you. You will have a home rent free for as long as you like and it comes with home cooked meals and my wonderful company!"

Jane rolled her eyes then flung herself at him.

"Thank you!" Jane said muffled against his shoulder "The reason why I sent that text was because I wanted to look spectacular for you and I was going to buy a dress, technically the bridesmaid's one is my only dress, I wanted to knock your socks off…plus I needed to have enough money to pay my share…"

Kurt pulled back a little "Jane, why would you have to pay?"

"Well, it's a little unfair for you to pay for everything…"

Kurt just shook his head "I asked you out on a date obviously I was going to pay for it!"

"Yeah but that's not fair and I didn't want you to see my place. I knew with Sarah and Sawyer still sharing your place if we wanted to be alone it would be better here but after I sold all of my stuff I didn't think that a sleeping bag would be conducive to …"

Kurt shook his head again "Jane, I don't care about that. C'mon, let's pack up your stuff and you can move in tonight."

Several months later…

Jane was sitting at the table waiting for Zapata and Patterson to come back with another round of drinks, the bar was loud. It was their usual 'girls night' place but she wasn't feeling it tonight, she and Kurt were living together but just as friends, he never asked her out again and she thought that he changed his mind about them, the next thing she knew a stranger just sat down next to her and started talking to her as if they were best friends or something. She didn't know why but she turned to the door and saw Kurt heading out, why was he heading out if he just arrived, she wondered. She didn't even think, she left to go and find him. She was on the sidewalk when she saw him.

"KURT! KURT! WAIT!" Jane shouted as she ran towards him

Kurt turned around when he heard his name and he met Jane halfway.

"Jane, what are you doing out here? It's raining! You haven't even got your jacket."

Jane rolled her eyes but then smiled as she watched Kurt take off his own jacket and held it out for her to put on. Once she had it on she wanted to hug herself, so she could pretend that Kurt was hugging her.

"Why didn't you come in?"

"I did."

"Kurt, you know what I mean. Why did you leave without even saying 'hi'?"

She watched as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck a sure sign of nervousness.

"You looked like you were having fun…"

Jane looked at him with a perplexed look then she understood, he thought she was having a good time with the guy that sat next to her without an invitation. Sometimes she wanted to hit him.

Jane remembered what Sarah told her a few weeks ago.

" _You need to make the first move because he won't. He'll stupidly think that he's taking advantage of you if he makes a move, it doesn't matter that you're both responsible adults and that you can take him down, he'll still think that your being taking advantage of because you live in the same apartment…"_

She decided to take action and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so their mouths met. It was a sweet kiss and when they parted they looked into each other's eyes, smiled and moved to kiss again, this time for a longer period, Jane wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're the only one I want to have fun with." Said Jane when they parted

Kurt smiled.

"Do you want to head home?" Kurt whispered

Jane nodded.

"One on condition."

It was now Kurt's turn to look confused.

"As long as I stay in your room tonight…" explained Jane

Kurt's smile always made him look so young and carefree thought Jane.

"Just tonight?" Kurt cheekily asked

"Well do you think you can handle me every night?"

"I think I can and I'm willing to try."

"Well, you know what they say? Practice makes perfect!"

Kurt chuckled.

Just over a year later…

Jane was straddling Kurt's lap her arms were wrapped around his neck, his were on her waist and they were kissing, without parting Kurt moved to lay Jane down so she was flat on her back on the sofa. They didn't need any words to communicate, Jane knew exactly what he had in mind and moved to accommodate him, and she loved the feeling of him on her as she wrapped her legs around him. He began to kiss her neck and she moaned in satisfaction.

"M…maybe we should elope?" Jane asked hesitantly

The question caused Kurt to pause what he was doing then he pulled back to look at his fiancé, he didn't think he'd get tired of that even though he only proposed last night, notice her look of confusion and sit up causing Jane to look on in shock.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked back at Jane.

"Look in theory, eloping sounds good, no planning, and hardly any expense and so on but in reality…I…I have to say no. I know Sarah's wedding was a little more formal and I do not want to wait a year minimum to marry you but I loved seeing Sarah marry Reade. I love the fact that we were there but more importantly I loved the fact that Reade's family wanted to have a celebration and welcome not only Sarah but Sawyer as well into their family…"

"Why wouldn't they welcome Sarah and Sawyer?"

Kurt took a deep breath.

"…some families are not quite ok with a single parent becoming part of their family…"

"Was Sarah ever treated that way?"

"She's never told me everything but I could tell when she met someone, she'd be happy for a couple of weeks then she'd be drowning her sorrows in ice cream…I read between the lines that the guys didn't like that she had a kid, she never let them meet Sawyer just in case it didn't work out, she didn't want him to get attached only to be disappointed. I've always been proud of her but never more so when she was drowning her sorrows…"

"What do you mean?"

Kurt shrugged.

"When she was eating the ice cream I was happy not because she was hurting but because it meant she kicked the idiot to the curb. Sarah's always been a great mom! She would never put Sawyer at risk."

Jane rubbed Kurt's back in sympathy.

"Besides, there is no way I'm going against Reade's mom, not even for you!"

"Oh please, are you telling me that you're scared of Ivy?"

Kurt looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Damn straight! Do you remember our first meeting? No, not the first meeting, the first lunch?"

He watched as Jane lost all colour in her face.

"Exactly!" said a triumphant Kurt

 _They both reminisced about the first time they attended a lunch at Reade's mom's house, it was a few months after they got together. Reade had been bugging them to attend a lunch because his mom had been bugging him, she wanted to know Sarah's family but due to cases and the honeymoon period of their new found romance this was the first opportunity that they had to accept the offer. So they arrived at the time Reade suggested and thankfully he, Sarah and Sawyer were already there. Reade opened the door for them and before he let them in the home he apologised._

" _Hey guys, I'm glad you could finally make it and I'm sorry…"_

 _Kurt and Jane shared a look of confusion, why was Reade apologising to them but before they could even question him Sawyer came barrelling into them to hug them._

" _Edgar William Reade, did I not raise you better than that than to keep people talking on the stoop? Let them in!"_

 _Both Kurt's and Jane's eyebrows reached their hairline. They watched as Reade just shook his head in defeat. They entered the house and were led to the kitchen. Kurt expected a taller woman but Reade's mom barely reached his shoulder._

" _Hmmm, who do we have here?"_

" _Ma, this is…"_

" _Eddie, I'm sure that they can speak for themselves, now hush!"_

 _Both Kurt and Jane saw Reade roll his eyes while Sarah came up to wrap an arm around his waist giggling._

" _Er Mrs Reade, I'm Kurt, Sarah's brother and this is Jane Doe."_

 _Reade's mom looked at them and they began to fidget, it was really disconcerting._

" _I hear that you two are living together, is that right?"_

 _Both he and Jane had stunned looks on their faces and he saw Jane start to blush and he swore he could feel his face getting hotter._

 _Another look to his sister and her husband and he saw more giggling and another eye roll respectively._

" _MA!" injected Reade_

 _Mrs Reade just lifted a hand to silence her son._

" _Oh shush Eddie, I'm just messing!"_

 _There was a collective sigh of relief, Kurt wasn't ashamed about 'living in sin', it was 2018 and they weren't particularly religious anyway but he still didn't want to disrespect Reade's mom._

 _Reade's mom asked to have a look at Jane's tattoos, those that were visible which meant her hands. Jane assumed that Reade's mom didn't know that the tattoos were clues but showed her hands nonetheless. Reade's mom took particular notice of her left hand, Jane looked at Kurt, who shrugged then she looked at Reade and Sarah, both of who also raised their shoulders in confusion._

" _Hmmmm…" sounded Reade's mom_

" _Ma?"_

" _There's something wrong…" said Mrs Reade_

" _What Ma?" asked Reade_

 _Kurt and Jane shared a look._

" _Well…I just think that the tattoos would look better if there was a ring on this finger!" Mrs Reade said indicating Jane's ring finger_

 _Kurt's mouth dropped open as did Jane's._

" _MA!"_

" _What? You asked me so I told you!"_

 _Mrs Reade looked at Kurt._

" _If you need any help choosing a ring please let me know, I'll be glad to help!"_

" _Th…th…thank you." Kurt stuttered, what else could he say? He couldn't say right there and then that he already had an engagement ring_

 _Kurt shared a bewildered glance with his second and all he saw was Reade covering his face with his hand._

 _Kurt was forced to focus on the conversation going on in front of him when he felt Jane's elbow in his midsection._

" _Huh? I mean, excuse me?"_

" _I hear that you like to cook?"_

" _Oh yes, ma'am, I love it!"_

" _Do you consider yourself a good cook?"_

" _Yes ma'am."_

" _That's good. What is your speciality?"_

" _Thai green curry."_

" _Hmmm. Eddie has said that you're a good cook…but I have a question."_

" _Yes, ma'am?"_

" _Oh, please call me 'Ma' if you want, you keep my baby safe and as far as I'm concerned you're another son but if that's a bit too much too soon for you then you can call me Ivy. My question is, if you're such a good cook why is Jane so slim? I hope you feed her properly!"_

" _Mrs Reade…er Ivy…" Jane began then changed due to the glare she was receiving "Kurt is a great cook and trust me, I have a healthy appetite…"_

 _Ivy regarded Jane for a few seconds before she seemed happy Jane's response, then she looked at Kurt who looked a little scared._

" _Oh you mean you two have a good sex life? That's good, that's how you burn off those calories. Also, don't be afraid of trying something new every so often…"_

" _Ma…" came a strangled cry from Reade_

" _What? Why are you young people so afraid of talking about sex? You can chase after an armed gunman but talk about sex….nooooooooooooo!"_

" _Ma, guys don't talk about that, not when it comes to the women that they care about. Plus, Kurt is my boss and Jane is like my sister and I really do not want to have any part of that conversation just as Sarah is Kurt's sister! Besides, you taught me better than that."_

 _Ivy scoffed at her son's admission again she turned to gaze at Kurt, who gulped in response._

" _Kurt, if my Eddie ever sasses you let me know and I'll deal with him!"_

" _Yes ma'am…I mean yes Ivy."_

" _Jane, what is your speciality?"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _What do you like to cook dear?"_

" _Erm, Kurt's the cook, I like to eat but I have no kitchen skills whatsoever. I wash up though."_

" _You can't cook…at all?"_

" _Ma, I'm a better cook than Jane." Sarah added_

 _Ivy looked at her new daughter in amazement then at the rest of the people in the room including Sawyer who had popped back in, all of who were nodding. Ivy dropped her mouth open in shock; she didn't know that there could be someone worse than Sarah in the kitchen. It took her a few moments to recover._

" _Well, you're a team at work and at home so that's good. Anyway, Kurt cooks for you and Eddie cooks for Sarah and Sawyer. Sawyer has a good start, he said that his Uncle Kurt had taught him a little and now Eddie is continuing his education and I will teach him all that I know. Don't worry, Kurt, Eddie and I will teach all your kids how to cook. I can never have too many grandchildren, just saying! Come on, let's eat!"_

 _Kurt and Jane just watched as the head of the house walked to the table, they both turned as one to look at Reade who just stood there mouth agape as did Sarah._

" _You can never ever let her meet Zapata!"_

" _Do I look stupid?" replied Reade_

 _The rest of lunch was quite good; there was a lot of food. They all enjoyed themselves. Kurt even tried to get the recipe for the spiced chicken but he would have to give up one of his own recipes, the others watched in amusement as the negotiations took place. In the end Kurt had to give up his Thai green curry recipe as well as his one for chocolate cupcakes but he knew it was worth it. It was a nice day and they decided to have dessert in the garden._

" _Kurt please come and help me!"_

" _Ma, I can help…"_

 _Ivy turned to her son and Reade sat back down at the glare that he was receiving._

" _I asked for Kurt, rest assured I do know your name, if I wanted your help then I would have said 'Eddie please come and help me!'"_

 _With that Ivy and Kurt walked into the kitchen, as soon as they were out of earshot of the others, Ivy turned to Kurt._

" _There are some things that I want to say to you and you will be quiet until I finish, do you understand?"_

 _Kurt nodded, not too sure if he was allowed to speak or if she had already started._

" _First of all, I have to say Sarah is a joy, she and Sawyer are wonderful additions to the family. I would love them anyway as they make Eddie so happy and I can't even imagine them not being part of the family but I and the rest of the family do love them for themselves. Please do not worry about them. We love them and they will always be a part of this family. Secondly, I wasn't kidding earlier, you can call me 'Ma' if you want. I've always thought of you as an extra son, Eddie always talked about you so highly and you always kept him safe, just for that you are one of mine but now with Sarah, she's a part of this family that means you are too. I don't know too much about your family, and I don't need to unless you want to tell me but please listen when I tell you this…"_

 _Kurt nodded._

"… _you deserve to be happy and I think that you are…"_

 _Another nod._

"… _so embrace it, savour it. Understand?"_

 _A third nod. Ivy placed her hand on Kurt's arm to ground him which he was grateful for, he had tears in his eyes and was trying so hard not to let them fall, the last thing he needed was for Jane to see him like this and come to the wrong conclusion and do some damage to Reade's mom, although he wasn't too sure who would come out on top from that confrontation._

" _Kurt? Is everything ok?" Jane asked_

 _Ivy rubbed his arm to sooth him as she walked out of the kitchen leaving the two of them to themselves._

" _Jane, be a dear and help Kurt with the cake please."_

" _Of course."_

 _Jane quickly went to Kurt and she was surprised to be wrapped up in his arms so quickly and tightly._

" _Kurt?"_

" _I'm just happy!"_

 _They stood like that for a few minutes until Kurt pulled back._

" _I guess we should get the cake out there before Ivy implies something…"_

" _Yeah, let's."_

 _They enjoyed the rest of their time there relaxing. When it came to leaving Ivy hugged both Kurt and Jane tightly._

"Yeah, if we eloped, they would never find our bodies!" exclaimed Jane

"Exactly!" agreed Kurt

A few months later…

They were having a BBQ at Reade's childhood home, everyone was invited, the whole team and all of Reade's family, it wasn't an order but they were presently surprised when everyone was able to attend. Kurt and Jane had become a part of the Reade family. Reade's brother and sisters accepted the two of them as honorary Reades, Roman included. They also loved Patterson and Zapata much to Kurt's and Reade's horror. Reade's sisters along with Zapata took every opportunity to tease Kurt and Reade mercilessly like only siblings could. Sawyer was in heaven, he had numerous cousins around his age and plenty of Aunts and Uncles as well as his mom and dad.

Everyone gave Kurt a puzzled look when they saw him dressed more smartly than usual for a cookout. They knew something was going to happen but when they saw how the garden was arranged. Ivy with minimal effort got everyone to sit down, Kurt along with Reade was at the front, the music started and everyone turned around to see Jane exit the house in a simple white summer dress. The officiant was at the front and didn't waste time in marrying the couple in front of him.

There was applause at the end of the ceremony that turned into wolf whistles when the kiss lasted longer than was usual. Kurt and Jane turned to their family and smiled.

"Surprise!" they both exclaimed

Everyone rushed to offer their congratulations then they enjoyed the varied dishes that were being brought out by Ivy, Reade, Sarah and Sawyer. Kurt made the wedding cake. In fact, Kurt, Ivy, Reade and Sawyer spent the last two days making all of the dishes. Sarah and Jane were banished from all the kitchens and were in charge of the decorations.

"Ma, this is the best meal that I've had in ages…" said Roman

"Really? Kurt doesn't feed you?" asked Ivy

Roman put on his puppy dog look and shook his head mournfully.

"No, he only cooks for himself and Jane. I have to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches…"

"Ah, there there…" Ivy said as she patted his cheeks "you make sure you come over while Kurt and Jane are on their honeymoon, I'll fatten you up!"

"Bless you Ma!"

Reade watched as Roman walked away to get some more food.

"Ma, you know Roman is messing with you right?"

"Hush child! Of course I know. He loves Kurt's cooking. He sends me photos and tells me the next thing that I need to trade for. I think he thinks he's going to be lonely while they're away. It's one thing to do your own thing knowing that there will be someone at home, not necessarily waiting for you but you know that there are people around but he knows that he's by himself for the next two weeks. So he'll come over when he's feeling lonely or just hungry!"

"I made extra and there's several frozen meals in the freezer with instructions as well a list of our favourite take outs…" chimed Kurt

"I wouldn't expect anything less dear. I like to cook and he likes to eat, we're good!"

Kurt and Jane made their way around the garden talking to their family.

"I feel cheated! I'm happy for them but would it have killed them to let us throw them stag and hen dos? A bridal shower?" muttered Tasha

"Dears…be thankful that they did this, I wouldn't be surprised if they discussed eloping!" said Ivy

She watched as the two latest additions to the family go pale.

"Exactly!" said Ivy

"Well they won't be able to escape a baby shower!" declared Tasha

"Oh honey, trust me we'll throw the best baby showers when the time is right! Hopefully we'll have plenty of showers to plan!"

"We hope so." Chimed Patterson

"Count us in to help!" said Tasha

It turns out that Tasha, Patterson and Ivy got to plan six baby showers, two for Reade and Sarah and four for Kurt and Jane. The whole family was ecstatic with the new additions to the family.


End file.
